Días de Perro
by yokochi150
Summary: "Cuando el corazón de dos amantes están conectados estos pueden ofrecer milagros" Eso es verdad... Mia era una perra de raza husky pero desde que era una cachorra recién nacida se enamoró se cierto pelirrojo. Ahora gracias a un milagro ¡Se ha transformado en una humana!... ¿Que pasará con su nueva vida con Castiel ahora? ¡¿Sera capas de enamorar al humano que amo desde nacer?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Hace algun tiempo en un edificio un joven muchacho se estaba ocupando de su mudanza. El chico vestia una remera negra, unos vaqueros ajustado y unos deportivos rojos. El chico subia unas grandes cajas, por lo visto pesadas, a un edifico departamental. Ya dentro de su departamento todas la cajas, se tumbo en un sillon abultado con una guitarra a su lado

El chico tomo la guitarra y comenzo a tocar unos acordes, afinandola para al fin conseguir el sonido deseado. En un instante un alegre y pequeño cachorro de beauceron negro de apenas un mes se corria de un lado a otro atrallendo la atención de su amo

-¿Que te pasa Demonio? Apenas llegamos y ya armas un alvoroto- Dijo burlon el joven de ojos grisietos con una sorisa

La mascota juguetona comenzo a morder los zapatos de su amo asiendo que este soltara una risita. Si bien el chico era un amante de los caninos, le era muy divertido ver a su mascota luchar con los cordones de sus zapatos

Un toquido se escucho en la puerta del nuevo departamentmento del chico haciendo que saliera este para revisar. Al salir se sorprendio al notar que no se encontraba nadie; miro a los lados del pasillo en busca de respuestas pero solo confirmaba que estaba solo.

El chico creyo que pudo ser uno de los niños del edificio gastandole un jugarreta por ser el nuevo de por hay. Estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta cuado miro el suelo y se encontro con una pequeña cajita aterciopelada parecida a un jollero. El chico la miro detenidamente y la recojio, dudo en abrirla pero la curiosidad le gano, despues de todo por algo estaba en su puerta.

Al abrir la caja se encontro con un par de aretes pequeños de color negro resplandesiendo a los ojos del chico. Este se pregunto para quien podrian ser, a un lado de los aretes se encontraba una pequeña carta que decia _"Cuando el corazon de dos amantes estan conectados estos pueden ofreser milagros"_

El chico no le dio mucha inmortacia y guardo el pequeño jollero en su bolsillo... Estaba a un instante de cerrar su pueta cuando de la nada la puerta del otro lado del pasillo se abrio dejando ver a una ajitada señora que se le calculaban 20 años y muy alterada; la mujer en cuando vio al chico le sonrio y le tomo del brazo para hacer lo entrar en su departamento a rastras

-¡Señora! ¿Que esta haciendo?- Le pregunto el chico mientras se soltaba del agrarre de su vecina

-Lo siento muchacho- Esta lo solto ya dentro de la sala- Es que necesito ayuda este...

-Castiel

-Encantada de conocerte- Dijo estrechando su mano con la del chico- Me llamo Agatha, a partir de hoy seremos vecinos

-Encantado señora Agatha

-Solo Agatha- Dijo haciendo un puchero- señora me hace sentir vieja

-Ok, Agatha ¿Que era esa emargencia? -Dijo el chico para al grano, aun tenia varias cajas que desempacar

-¡Cierto!- La mujer de cabello rosa arrastro de nuevo al chico

La mujer llevo al chico a rastras hasta el cuarto de lavado donde se encontraba su emergencia. Luego de soltarlo el chico se encontro con la vista de una can Lobo Siberiano, esta estaba recostada sobre unas mantas muy cansada intentando dar a luz, mientras al costado de dicha can se entontaban en una cesta unos 5 cachorros recien nacido

-Necesito ayuda, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que se suponia de haber nacido el ultimo- Dijo preocupada la mujer por el animal

- ¡Un momento! ¿Quiere que yo intervenga?- Pregunto alarmado al chico si bien ama a los canes nunca antes se encontro en una situación igual

-¡Por favor! ¡Es la mascota de mi hermana! Me pidio que la cuidara mientras viajaba pero no pense que daria a luz tan pronto- Contesto la mujer preocupada

-¡Per yo no se que hacer!- Reclamo el muchacho

-¡¿La dejaras murir a ella y su cachorro solo por eso?!- Le grito la mujer

El chico se quedo pensante por un momento- De acuerdo- Dijo resignado claro que no dejaria a un animal morir si podia hacer algo.

En la mujer se noto un gran alivio pero en el chico se le coloco una gran carga, recordando un video que motraron en un documental por tv donde mostraron como un veterinario saco a un cachorro atorado del vientre de su madre. Recordando paso a paso logro salvar a ese cachorro y la vida de su madre.

El chico suspiro aliviado, esa fue una fuerte experiencia, deposito a la pequeña criatura a un lado de la muy cansada perra. El chico se le quedo observando al pequeño animal de lomo negro y torso blanco, sus ojos estaban rodeados por un pelaje blanco como nieve, era tan adorabla. El pequeño animalito se arrastraba por el piso en dirección del chico que le ayudo a nacer.

-Parece que te busca- Dijo la mujer viendo el recorrido del cachorro

-Creo que si- Contesto sonriente el muchacho-

-Creo que es chica- Dijo la mujer de cabe rosa depositando de nuevo la cachorra con su madre

-Si ¿Que nombre le pondra?- Pregunto el chico sin dejar de mirar a la cachorro

-No se ¿Por que no lo escojes tu?- Dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Un nombre...

El chico lo penso por unos instantes, por su mente le pasaron mucho nombres pero ninguro le paracio adecuado. En un instante un nombre se le precento haciendo lo sonreir

-¿Que tal Mia?- Expuso el chico su idea

-Mia... Es muy lindo ¿Por que ese nombre?

-Porque es la perfecta descripción de ella- Explico el muchacho

-Eso significa la elegida ¿Para que fue elegida?

-No lo se aun, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sera algo grando

Mientras las dos persona hablaban una pequeña cachorrita de lobo siberiano escuchaba atentamente, bien prodria tener pocos minutos de vida, pero en ellos aprendio una cosa que era muy dificil de encontrar para los humanos... y ese era un amor sincero...

La pequeña cachorrita a la que se nombro Mia con poco tiempo en el mundo ya se avía enamorado del chico que le dio la oportunidad de vivir. Aunque ella no ha abierto sus ojos, su olfato no esta desarrollado y sus oidos no le muestran muy bien el sonido, sabia que ese humano que la salvo era la persona a que amaria

**«»**

**«»**

**«»**

Ya han pasado 3 años y medio...

La cachorra se aviá convertido en una gran y mejestuosa animal... La hermana de Agatha en agradesimiento por cuidar a su masconte le obsequio a la pequeña Mia con la que ya se avían encariñado el y el chico de ojos grises. La perrita a las pocas semada pudo abrir sus ojos para sorprasa de sus cuidadores los tenia de diferentes colores, unos era de un verde esmeralda y el otro de un azul vibrante. Cuando empezo a caminar rasgaba la puerta de su vecino para poder pasar, el chico que le ayudo a nacer no se podia negar a las suplicas de la pequeña cachorra por lo que casi siempre terminaba dejandola pasar, la dueña del animal le parecia divertido ver como su mascota vivia mas en la caso de su vecino que la propia de ella... Con el pasar de los años la perra parecia vivir mas en la casa del ahora pelirojo que en la de su dueña, la perra ya avía entablado amistad con el beauceron del chico quien al parecer se enamoro de ella. A la perra no le importaba, ella solo tenia ojos, nariz y patas para el humano pelirrojo con el que siempre soñaba.

Un día, su ama llego con una noticia, al parecer tenian que mudarce a otra ciudad, cosa que la perra desaprobo inmediatamente. Ella no queria separarce del humana al que amaba, pero en el fondo reconocia que aunque ella pudiera estar a su lado no podrian ser nada mas que un perro y un humano, a ellos los separaba algo mas fuerte que cualquier cosa y eso era la diferencia de especies...

Llego el día de la mudanza y la perra esperaba como todos los días a su amado humano a que regresara del asi llamado instituto. Cuando escucho un silvido se volteo y al ver a su pelirrojo favorito comenzo a correr y ladrar de alegri mientras movia la cola. Pero el chico noto algo extraño el animal, le parecia como triste y en ese momento aparecio la dueña de este

-Buenos días querido- Dijo la mujer esbosando un sonrisa

-Buenos días Agatha- Contesto el chico

Este se quedo un momento viendo unas maletas de equipaje al lado de varias cajas, se quedo analizando la situación hasta que la mujer le hablo

-Te estaras preguntando por las maletas, veras; algo ocurrio y tengo que mudarme por cuestiones de trabajo

El chico se quedo en shop ahora entendia al extraño compotamiento de Mia, se quedo pensando un momento mientras volvia en si

-¿Se va a llevar a Mia?- Fue lo unico que pudo decir

-Me temo que si, no tengo a quien dejarse- Contesto apenada la mujer

-Me la podria quedar yo- Sigirio el de ojos gris, no queria que le alejaran de esa perra tan especial

-No podria pedirte eso, despues de todo ya tienes a Demonio y es un perro grande, no me imagino al casero permitiendolo- Contesto la mujer

-Es cierto- El chico contesto triste, no queria que se la llevaran pero no podia hacer nada

De pronto el chico corrio a su departamento dejando a la mujer sola junto a la perra por unos minutos. Despues de poco tiempo el chico salio de su hogar agitado, se notaba que se conso buscado algo. El muchacho se acerco al animal que le miraba sorprendida

-Si te vas ten esto- El chico le colocó un collar de puas al rededor del cuello de la perra- Esto es un regalo de mi parte... Y esto- El chico se quito una pequeña argolla negra que colgaba como pirsing de su oreja- Me lo encontre el día en que naciste, es especial asi que cuidalo bien

La perra le miraba como el chico le colocaba una argolla en su oreja izquierda, ella juraba que si fuera humana estaria colorada

La noche llego y ya estaba todo empacado y listo para salir... Durante el camino a su nueva ciudad la dueña se estaciono para cargar congustible, la perra no dejaba de pensar el aquel chico con el que avía compartido su vida hasta ahora, la idea de dejarlo le calcomia al corazon... La puerta del auto estaba abierta y escuchando a su corazon salio corriendo por esta alejandose a toda velocidad del uto y de su dueña quien la miraba mientras se alejaba

"_No me importa si es por poco tiempo, o si no podemos estar juntos. No importa, yo solo quiero estar a Castiel. Yo lo amo...Decearia ser una humana para así poder estar más tiempo con el" _esos eran los pensamientos de la hermosa loba siberiana...

Casi llegando al edificio donde vivia escucho un ruido como el de unas campanas, en ese instante una luz blanca envolvia a la perra. Ella ante tal impreción se quedo paralizada, la luz comenzo a recorrer todo su cuero cubriendola en un adsoluto blanco...

Ya era de día y Mia se sentia mareada, pesada y comfundida... Ella al poder abrir al fin los ojos miro a un costado de ella, estaba acostada en una cama, miro a los lado y el cuarto era de un gran rosa _"Un momento ¿Desde cuando puedo distinguir el rosa?"_

La perra mira estupefacta el cuarto y llevo una mano a su cara sintiendo que ya no esta peluda _"Otro momento ¡Yo no tengo manos!"_. La perra se bajo asustada de la cama ceyendo al piso, miro su cuerpo y tenia pierna, codos y dedos... El perra no podia creerlo. Ya no era un perro

-¡Soy humanaaaa...!


	2. La Nueva Vecina

_**¡Oliss!**_

_**¡Feliz Año!**_

_**¿Como están mis amorsitos yandere/yagire?**_

_**Lamento la demora pero es que se me fundió la maquina creativa por un tiempo y ahora es que me dio la imaginación para hacer este capi**_

_**¡Disfrutenlo!**_

_**Declaimer: Amor Sucret no me pertenece es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko**_

* * *

><p><strong>La Nueva Vecina<strong>

He mirado por la ventana de la sala, mientras escondido por la cortina, miraba como la chica de ojos bicolor y cabello monocromático limpiaba su sala al otro lado del pasillo, podía verla ya que esta nunca cerraba las cortinas a menos que se fuera a dormir ¿Como lo se? Pues observando... Creo que ya he desarrollado el mal habito de espiarla disimuladamente por la ventana de mi sala, la del cuarto, la del balcón y hasta en el instituto.

Si me hubieran dicho hace un mes que me obsesionaría por una chica le habría dedicado una mirada asesina para luego reírme a carcajadas, pero ahora solo le daría un buen golpe por recordarme la triste realidad. Pues si, hay estaba yo espiado como un maldito acosador a la nueva vecina. Nunca en mi vida me imagine que terminaría así de embobado por alguien.

No es que estuviera enamorado ni nada, pero tampoco podía negar que no me atraía un poco, puesto que la chica no era para nada fea, mas bien, era muy sensual y a la vez hermosa, su cabello largo alborotado de un negro como la noche y esos dos mechones de cabello que caen por su rostro, de un impecable blanco, su muy bien contorneada cintura que cualquiera anhelaría, y como buen acosador sabia (por lo que podía ver o mas bien espiar) que su busto no es despampanante pero tampoco era poco, sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, y sus ojos... esos ojos de diferentes colores, uno jade y el otro turquesa, eran los ojos que uno ve y se le para el corazón para luego latir desenfrenado, son enigmáticos y misteriosos, algo que simplemente no puedes ignorar.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse me saco de mis _ahora normales_ pensamientos. Vi por la ventana como la chica salia de su departamento por el pasillo, esa era mi señal, el único momento para acercarme sin que pareciera un acoso (cosa que era) era salir y caminar juntos al instituto. Me apresure a salir, claro que disimulando, para llegar a las escaleras donde "accidentalmente" choque con ella haciendo que cayera en mis brazos

-Gr-gracias- Dijo la chica por haberla atrapado

-No hay de que, igual fue mi culpa- Dije excusándome, porque claro que lo hice adrede.

-¿Ya van cuantas veces desde que llegue que me has atrapado cayendo?-

-No se, 24... ¿Pero quien las cuenta?- Creo que yo

-En realidad son 26 con esta- Dijo la chica de cabello monocromático apartándose de mi

-Oh~~ al parecer tu las cuentas- Le dije acercando mis labios a su oído, la chica se le subieron los colores a su cara desde rosa suave a rojo vivo

-P-para Cast, eso molesta- Dijo apartando mi rostro con brusquedad quedando a poco mas de un metro de distancia.

Ok, no mentiré, eso fue un duro golpe a mi orgullo, sobre todo por ser ella. La he mirado unos segundos mientras bajaba la escaleras para luego acompañarla a una ni corta ni larga distancia, una ves fuera del complejo departamental nos separamos, ella se fue corriendo y yo fui a sacar mi moto que estaba en el estacionamiento del edificio, normalmente la acompañaría caminando pero hoy tenia otros planes en mente, ya que, desde luego, estábamos llegando tarde, no es que me interese ser puntual, pero era mejor que aguantarme las charlas/regaño del delegado idiota sobre porque no se debe faltar y esas estupideces

-¡Oye loba!- Le grita desde la moto, ella se volteo a mirar luego de detener su corrida y me estacione con la moto encendida a un lado. Se me quedo viendo unos instantes

-¿Por que me dijiste loba?- Me dijo fulminándome con la mirada, claro que solo consiguió que me diera gracia

-Claro Husky ¿A poco piensas que eres un conejo? L-O-B-A.- Le deletree, ella soltó un suspiro de frustración

-¿Me acabas de llamar animal?

-Sip, _Loba_- Hice énfasis en loba, a lo que ella contesto girando su cabeza a otra dirección, como sino quisiera que notara algo, pero no se que

-No tienes remedio Cassy- Susurro casi inaudible pero por suerte escuche

-¿Me llamaste Cassy?- Ese nombre me molestaba y se notaba

-Sip, _Cassy- _La chica me miro divertida por mi notable desconforme_. _Ok, la chica sabe defenderse, mas interesante

-Ok, _Loba_ ¿Quieres que te lleve?- Le lance al un casco negro y ella lo atrapo confundida por mi ofrecimiento

-¿Tu... llevarme... a mi?- La de cabello monocromático paso su mano sobre mi frente- No tienes fiebre ¿Te ocurrió algo últimamente?- Podía sentir como la cara me ardía por tenerla tan cerca

-¡No estoy desvariando!- Aparte ruborizado la mano de la chica de manera violenta para que no notada mi sonrojo

-Ok, ok... Pero no te enojes- La chica contesto divertida

-Ya pues ¿Vas a subir o no? Que se nos hace tarde- Continué a lo venia

-Como digas, pero no vallas muy rápido- Dijo la chica mientras se colocaba el casco y sube a la moto para luego abrazar mi cintura para no caer.

-No prometo nada- La de ojos bicolor me miro mal- Ok, como digas ¿Es tu primera vez en una moto?

-No, pero es diferente a la ultima vez- Dijo casi en susurro con un deje de melancolía que para mi se torno misterioso. Quise preguntarle pero me quede con las ganas

-Entonces agarrare fuerte- Y de imprevisto para mi acompañante solté el freno y la moto avanzo de golpe

La chica se agarraba de mi torso aun mas fuerte para no caer de la moto, cosa que no me molestaba mas bien al contrario que me encantaba, fuerte mientras me gritaba al principio que bajara la velocidad para luego acostumbrarse y disfrutar de la misma, sacándome una pequeña sonrisa de lado que de seguro no noto.

Luego de un rato llegamos a nuestro destino, al llegar muchos se nos quedaron mirando pero no les di atención, que ellos piensen lo que quieran, estacione la moto frente al instituto y baje primero le hice un ademán a Mia de ayudarla a bajar pero la rechazo y bajo sola.

-Gracias por traerme _Cassy_- Como que no me dejara en paz con eso

-Por nada _Loba_- Pero no me voy a quedar atrás

-Que linda manera de empezar la mañana ¿no? _Fósforo_- Contraataco

-Exacto _Oreo- _Mia me miro como si no comprendiera lo que dije- Como la galleta, tu sabes, relleno blanco galleta negra- Creo que ahora si entendió

-Muy imaginativo _Pelo teñido_

-No eres quien para hablar de eso- Le replique

-Mi cabello es 100% natural a diferencia de cierto _nalgas planas_ que conozco- La chica me miro de reojo con una media sonrisa

-Entonces, te gusta mirarme la retaguardia ¿he? Bueno, tu no la tienes para nada mal chiquilla- Sonreí picaratemente

-T-tu y-yo- La chica se puso tan roja como mi cabello- ¡Como si tuvieras algo para que mirar! -Y sin más salio corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Una vez que se fue no pude evitar carcajearme como nunca en mucho tiempo, era verdad, esa chica siempre me alegraba el día. Me encantaba ver sus reacciones, si esta feliz me gusta verla, si esta enojada me gusta fastidiarla, si esta aburrida me gusta acompañarla, si esta triste... nunca la he visto triste, así que no se como me sentiría...

-Castiel ¿Que haces aquí afuera?- Una muy conocida voz grabe y a la vez me hizo volver al mundo

-Oh! Lyss ¿Que pasa?- Respondía mirando al joven de atuendo victoriano un poco mas alto que yo que estaba parado frente a mi ¿En que momento llego?

-Solo quería recordarte que hoy tenemos ensayo- Me contesto indiferente el victoriano ¡Se olvido por completo!

-¡Argg! Lo olvide- Le respondí, el peliplata no pareció molestarle pero soltó un suspiro. Quien lo viera pareceria que esta sereno pero yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y se cuando esta enojado o decepcionado, y ahora esta entre las dos.

-¿Por que no me sorprende? Normalmente soy yo el olvidadizo y tu quien me recuerda la cosa- Lysandro me miro con un semblante serio que es normal en el pero sus palabras sonaban con un deje de reproche -Desde que la señorita Mia se mudo a tu lado no has vuelto a ser el mismo- Finalizo con una sonrisa picardía

-¿Que estas insinuando?- Le respondí con una mirada seria ante las palabras de mi amigo

-Nada... Castiel no hay nada malo en volver a enamorarse, pero solo trata de no olvidarte del resto del mundo- Le lance una mirada asesina

-¡Te dije que no estoy enamorado!

-Castiel no me mientas, te he visto que no dejas de mirarla y tu mente siempre anda bagando cuando estamos solo- Las palabras de Lysandro eran serias pero ocultaban un deje de burla y picardia

-Ya te he dicho que o es eso- Conteste matándolo con la mirada mas que molesto estaba inquieto por las insinuaciones de mi amigo. La verdad no niego que me atraiga, pero es por otras razones, unas mas extrañas que otras

-Como tu digas, solo recuerda el ensayo

-Ya se- Dije mientras caminaba al pasillo mientras Lysandro me seguía- Pero tal ves llegue tarde

-¿Iras al refugio hoy también?- Me pregunto el victoriano, es estúpido preguntar ya que el sabe la respuesta

-¿Tu que crees? -Me detuve en medio de la puerta del aula- No pierdo la esperanza de encontrarla- Y proseguí a entra con Lysandro tras de mi

-Se nota que quieres mucho a ese animal- Lysandro se sentó al lado mio

-Es muy importante... Me dirás idiota pero la quiero más que a un humano...-

-Eso no es cierto- Una nuevo voz llamo mi atención

Hay estaba ella, sentada en la mesa-silla a mis espaldas. Tenia el rostro ruborizado y sus ojos trataban de no hacer contacto con los mios desviando su vista al cuaderno de notas que tenia entre sus manos, a pesar de tener algunos mechones cubriendo parte de su rostro se le podía distinguir una tierna sonrisa. Con tan solo verla se me acelero el corazón, y trataba de contenerme que era por la sorpresa

-¿Disculpe señorita Mia?- Hablo Lysandro por mi

-Lo que dijo, querer a una mascota es algo bueno, ellos te entiende mejor que otra persona. Ellos están felices si estas feliz, si estas molesto ellos también, estas confundido ellos igual, si estas triste lo sienten y si lloras ellos te acompañaran, porque ellos existen por ti y para ti... Por eso no hay nada malo en quererlos de distinta manera a un humano, ellos son algo mas que los humanos, ellos no te traicionan... por lo que nunca se debe dejarlos...

-Se nota que te gustan los animales- Dijo Lysandro con una sonrisa, mientras yo solo sonreía de medio lado

-No es que me gusten, pero me llevo maravillas con los perros- Dijo con una leve sonrisa, en su rostro todavía quedaban rastros de rubor

-A mi me gustan los perros- Estaba feliz, los dos teníamos algo en común

-Lo se- Susurro la chica con un deje melancólico, como si estuviera hablando con el aire

-¿Como lo sabes?- Le pregunte

-E-etto... ¡Por que te he visto pasean con un perro de vez en cuando!- Contesto la chica alterada mientras se paraba de su mesa de golpe. Lysandro y intercambiamos mirada extrañada algo que la chica noto y se volvió a sentar con el rubor de sus mejilla a flor de piel

-Entonces me has visto con Demoino-

-Si, aunque ese nombre es solo apariencia ¿Cierto? De seguro que es un gigante manso- Respondió la chica ya mas tranquila

-Oye, no ofendas a mi amigo de esa forma- Me hice el ofendido

-Si es como su amo, no me sorprendería que con una galleta ya este dando vueltas como cachorrito- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa retadora

-Palabras fuertes de una chiquilla- Le conteste con una de mis típicas sonrisas picardías con el ceño fruncido

-Solo digo la verdad- Dijo con un deje de burla

-Si tan valiente te crees ¿Por que no me acompañas a pasearlo el sábado? Claro que si no tienes miedo-

-¿Miedo yo?- Se señalo- No le tengo miedo a dos gigantes mansos- Dijo ahora señalándome

-¿Entonces aceptas?- Pregunte con sin cambiar mi semblante retador

-¿A que hora pasas por mi?- Confirmo ella retadora con su deje de burla y los brazos cruzados

-A las diez- Conteste sin cambiar

-Hecho-

Y firmamos el trato estrechando las manos, no me avía dado cuanta de que estábamos unos centímetros del rostro del otro ¿Cuando paso? Por lo visto no importa ya que ninguno se ha movido, es como un juego donde el que parpadea primero pierde y ninguno de los dos planea hacerlo

-Disculpen que interrumpa su coqueteo pero el profeso ya entro al aula- Interrumpió la voz de mi victoriano amigo haciendo los dos nos ruborizáramos y apartáramos la vista del otro

-¡N-no es lo que crees!- Grite a mi compañero de banda mientras la chica solo estaba quieta en su mesa mirando su cuaderno con la cara en mil colores, no es que la mia sea muy diferentes

-Lo que tu diga, la clase ya empezó- Dijo Lysandro retándole importancia y se enfoco en las indicaciones del profesor

Hice un bufido y me recosté en la mesa usando mi brazo como almohada para dormir mientras me escondía detrás de mi libro abierto. La clase era aburrida por lo que fue fácil caer en los brazos de Morfeo. A pasar de todo esa mañana empezó bien, y todo por la nueva vecina

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Oliss!<strong>_

_**¿Les gusto? *Evade un sandía que le lanzaron*  
>Les agradezco que lo hayan leído y como recompensa por esperar le dejare abajo una mini-historia relacionada con el capi ustedes decidan si es relevante para cerrar XD<strong>_

_**La taza de Azucar**_

Era un bello día de sábado, las aves cantaban, el sol sonreía y un pelirrojo estaba echado en su cama. La noche anterior igual que toda la semana se la paso buscando en las calles a una perra Husky blanca y negra, y como todas las noches no la encontraba

El chico ya estaba harto de buscar y buscar pero su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, y el solo hecho de pensar que su quería amiga canina estaba en problemas no ayudaba mucho

El chico a regañadientes se levanto del colchón vistiendo solamente la parte de abajo de la pijama de tela suelta hasta los pies para ir a la cocina, podrá estar cansado pero estaba aun mas hambriento. Al llegar a la cocina se preparo una tostadas y un café, tomo la azúcar para endulzarlo, al tomarla se detuvo al ver que estaba bacía cosa que le molesto. Pocas son las persona que saben que a Castiel no le gusta lo amargo, bien no es un obsesionado por lo dulce pero igual le gustaban, por lo que no le gusta el café fuerte

-Genial ¿Ahora que hago?- Se dijo a si mismo

Sin pensarlo mucho ya se encontraba frente a la puerta en donde anteriormente vivían su amiga Agatha y su mascota Mia. Supo por algunos vecinos volvieron a ocupar el lugar así que aprovecho para saludar y pedir azúcar. El chico toco la puerta aun en media pijama y espero a que contestaran

-_¿Si diga?_- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta una voz femenina que rápidamente identifico como una chica de su edad

-Soy su vecino de al frene, necesito un favor- Conteste

-_¡Un momento que ya salgo!- _Se escucho del otro lado unos pasos y luego como se quitaba el seguro

Al abrirse la puerta se pudo mirar a una joven con cabello empapado de color negro con dos mechones blanco, ojos de diferente color uno azul y otro verde piel pálida,estaba toda empapada y solo tenia puesta una toalla, se notaba que estaba duchándose. Al ver eso el pelirrojo simplemente aparto la mirada de la chica con un pequeño pero traicionero color rojos en sus mejillas

-E-eh u-um. ¿Estabas bañándote? -Dijo tartamudeando Castiel mientras se moría mentalmente por resaltar lo obvio. El chico volvió a voltear y miro a la chica a los ojos, tenia una esencia muy familiar para el, sentía que ya la avía visto antes y no pudo evitar notar el parentesco de sus ojos con los de las Husky de sus sueños.

-¿He?- Dijo la chica mirando lo que tenia puesto, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejilla- ¡No veas!- Y Tranco la puerta de golpe en la cara del pelirrojo

-¡Oye no vi nada!- Le gritoel chico desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿A no?- Pregunto la chica solo asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta

-Si, solo quería ver si me regalabas una taza de azúcar- Me asome por la ranura y la chica abrió la puerta completa y tomo la taza, después me la trajo con azúcar dentro

-Aquí tienes- La de cabello monocromático le entrego la taza al pelirrojo

-Gracias eh...

-Mia, me llamo Mia Husky- Al decir eso al pelirrojo se le abrieron lo ojos como tambores, era demasiada coincidencia. Rápidamente se recupero de la sorpresa ya que era descartada esa idea _"Tanto buscarla me ha vuelto paranoico" _pensó Castiel

-Gracias Mia, soy Castiel- Dijo este estirando su mano y la chica contesto el saludo

-Un gusto Castiel- Le contesto con una sonrisa

Después ambos se despidieron y regresaron a lo suyo mientras que en la cabeza de Castiel todo era confuso. La chica le era sospechosa y sus dudas no se aclaraban y solo lo confundían más, pero algo estaba seguro, el quería saber mas de esa chica que le dio una taza de azúcar.

Y así empezó la vida del Castiel acosador~~

_**FIN**_


End file.
